los sueños suelen hacerse realidad
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Shonen-ai: se trata de un amor no correspondido pero al final puede ser sorprendido ... si queréis saber mas entrad y leer


_Los personajes pertenecen Akira Toriyama _

Hoy me he levantado como todos los días, pero en mi mente estaba él, no he dejado de pensar en él y no se el por que, recuerdo que hace años atrás estaba como hoy, pero hace dos años que dejé de pensar en él y han pasado seis años de la última vez que le vi

Ahora estoy en mi trabajo, se que es tarde, y son las diez de la noche, y no tengo ganas de ir ha casa, por que se que no hay nadie esperándome, desde hace seis años que preferí aislarme de mis amigos como de mi familia, sin poder remediarlo recuerdo el día en que mi vida cambió rotundamente y recordando las palabras que le dije

**Flash Back **

_-Que es lo que me tienes que decir que es tan importante-yo le miro sin pestañear y sin vacilar _

_-quería que supieras que me atraen los chicos-veo que me mira con sorpresa para luego mirar al suelo, después de unos minutos me vuelve a mirar con una sonrisa, se que le había impactado la noticia ya que siempre me ha visto rodeado de chicas hermosas, pero por la sonrisa que me dedica percibo que no le importa, también noto que me va ha decir algo, pero yo no le dejo ya que yo le quería decir el principal motivo por el que le he dicho que viniera para hablar, ya que tengo el suficiente valor para decirle la verdad sobre mis sentimientos, sin darme cuenta miro el reloj de mi muñeca en un rápido movimiento -diez y media-y después al cielo ya que era oscuro y vuelvo a mirarle-te amo-notó que no se inmuta por el simple motivo por que no lo entiende-te amo, por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, cuando estoy contigo soy otra persona, y cuando no estoy contigo mis pensamientos giran en torno a ti, deseo que estemos toda la vida juntos, como una pareja, tú eres la única persona que me conoces a la perfección y también el único que puede hacer que me sienta nervioso, cuando me sonríes, me hablas, asta cuando entrenamos, daría mi vida por ti, por que te amo con todo mi ser-podía seguir hablando pero no me salían las palabras al ver tu rostro de sorpresa, y es cuando me di cuenta que me miraste diferente a otras veces, tu mirada era extraña, de odio con mezcla de asco, la verdad no sabía como interpretarlo, miré al suelo con impotencia y con las lágrimas a punto de salir, pero mi orgullo no me permitía hacerlo delante de él, y sin decir una palabra me marché del lugar con una gran velocidad, ya que no quería sentir tu desprecio _

**Fin Flash Back **

Yo seguía en mi escritorio recordando ese día, desde esa vez no lo volví a ver, cuando mi madre o la suya organizaban una fiesta para que nos reunamos todos yo no asistía, siempre ponía cualquier excusa, nuestras familias notaron que no éramos los amigos que éramos de niños, cuando mi madre me preguntaba yo solo contestaba que las personas crecen y eso conlleva cambiar nuestras expectativas y nos hace cambiar las amistades

Con pesadez me levanto de mi escritorio y salgo de mi lugar de trabajo, donde paso todo los días de mi vida, llamó al ascensor e inmediatamente la puerta se abre para yo entrar, doy al número para que me baje a la última planta y me apoyo en la pared con la mano en la frente, pensando por que hoy tengo que pensar en él, y es cuando me pregunto si en estos seis años él ha pensado en mi, yo sonrío irónicamente sabiendo que era imposible

El ascensor abrió la puerta y yo salgo, a lo lejos veo al guardia de seguridad en la mesa de recepción esperando a que yo me fuera, ahora mismo me siento mal por él, me acerco a él y me sonríe con una sonrisa forzada

-puedes marcharte, yo apagaré las luces y cerraré la puerta-el guardia de seguridad me mira por un segundo y sonríe, noto que la sonrisa es sincera, y sin decir nada el hombre se fue, a veces pienso que todas las personas están solas como yo lo estoy

Me apoyo en la mesa de recepción a espaldas de la puerta principal, y miro el calendario, para saber en que día estaba, suspiro y agarro el calendario con las manos, oigo como la puerta de la entrada se abre y se cierra, y escucho unos pasos que se paran detrás de mi, sonrió pensando que el guardia de seguridad se a dejado alguna cosa y se aparado por que le da vergüenza decirme, yo me giro pero veo que no es el guardia de seguridad si no a él

-tú-fue lo único que dije al verlo de nuevo después de seis años muy largos por lo menos para mi, de la impresión al verlo me resbaló de las manos el calendario que cayó al suelo

-hola, Trunks-yo escuché su voz que hacía mucho que no escuchaba, otra vez sentía lo que sentí años atrás, yo creía que lo tenía superado, en estos años he estado con muchos chicos, y mirándolo ahora siempre he estado con chicos muy parecidos a él, pero ninguno se podía comparar a él, vi como miraba su reloj de la muñeca, yo, sin saber por que también lo hice, marcaba las diez y veintinueve, lo volví a mirar, y él me estaba sonriendo con esa sonrisa que me gustaba tanto, la que me enamoró, estuvimos cayados, yo sin saber que decir y él parecía que esperaba algo para comenzar hablar, pasó otros segundos y se me acercó mas, nunca me había sentido a si, tan invulnerable delante de un chico ya que siempre yo tenía la iniciativa y no era para nada tímido-te amo-no sabía si escuché bien, inconscientemente me pellizque en la mejilla para saber si era un sueño, el pellizco me dolió entonces no era un sueño, vi como cogió el calendario del suelo y lo miró para luego ponerlo en la mesa, su rostro pasó a escasos centímetros del mío y sin poder remediarlo suspiré, él se quedó en mi oído-te amo-me volvió a repetir para luego separarse de mi y me miró fijamente a los ojos esperando a que yo dijera algo, yo no sabía que decir y él lo notó y decidió seguir hablando-hace seis años, te fuiste y no me diste opción a responderte

-sabías donde vivía-yo le dije enfadado y él solo agachó la cabeza

-cuando me dijiste pensé que era una broma … pero luego me di cuenta que no lo era-habló con dolor en la voz- yo sabía que te quería, Trunks, pero solo como un amigo-ahora me perdí a donde quería llegar, pero yo sabía que después de seis años no iba a escuchar ninguna negativa, yo iba a irme, pero él estaba delante y no me dejó-y los primeros meses de no estar contigo me di cuenta que yo no sentía por ti amistad, si no algo mas fuerte, pero no lo acepté, asta que pasó el primer año, que me di cuenta que no tenía que negarme los sentimientos que tenía hacia a ti -vi que su expresión de ojos cambió a enfado-mi madre como la tuya hacían reuniones con la excusas de reunirnos todos-lo último que dijo no entendí muy bien-pero tú nunca estabas, siempre ponías una excusa para no asistir-volvió a cambiar su expresión a tristeza y esa me dolió ya que nunca lo había visto de esa manera-se que no reaccioné bien, pero estaba confundido, por eso te evitaba los primeros meses, pero luego pensé que me odiabas

-yo nunca te he odiado-le dije con sinceridad pero aún me quedó una duda-que quieres decir que las reuniones eran unas excusas-él solo me sonrió de medio lado, y volviendo a su expresión de siempre

-lo que sentía era extraño para mi, y se lo comenté a mi madre y a mi padre, y ellos se lo dijeron a los tuyos-yo me sorprendí por lo que estaba diciendo-hacían las reuniones para que nos viéramos y podamos hablar-sonrió-pero eso nunca sucedió … y por que esperar asta ahora, no lo se, miedo tal vez, hoy me levanté, sabiendo que era el mismo día que tú me dijiste que estabas enamorado de mi, y encontré el valor para decirte, a la misma hora, lo malo es que no fue el mismo lugar-yo me sorprendí y con rapidez cogí el calendario que estaba en la mesa y lo miré, sonrió para luego dejarlo otra vez en la mesa para mirarle-Trunks, aún me amas?-yo me pregunté si eso me lo estaba preguntando, y si era una pregunta yo ya sabía la respuesta, me acerqué a él y le cogí la mano, noté que se ponía tímido y que la mano que tenía agarrada empezaba a temblar, yo sonreí ante este acto y pensando que él nunca fue tímido y ni le intimidaba las novias que tenía, aunque eso para mi era una buena señal y me hacía feliz

-si, te amo, Goten-le dije con la mejor sonrisa de felicidad que podía tener para luego abrazarle y él me correspondió-te extrañé tanto

-yo también, Trunks y te amo tanto-esas son las palabras que siempre soñé y es cuando me di cuenta que los sueños se pueden hacer realidad, y sin darme cuenta los dos nos estábamos besando

**Fin**

**Nota autora: **_Espero que os haya gustado esta mini historia de Trunks y Goten … perdón si hay alguna falta de ortografía … por favor comentar que tal os ha parecido _

**MILK GOKU forever **


End file.
